


We'll Meet Again

by ohohomos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/ohohomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost a year since Yamaguchi left. You’re still sore from the hurt, so in place of visiting him like Akiteru had been suggesting from the start, you wrote him letters instead. Yamaguchi never replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about posting this fic here. I wish someone read it, even with the suspicious warning and somewhat vague summary. Please read it until the end!

You’re Tsukishima Kei, eighteen and a graduating high school student in Karasuno High. If one were asked to describe you, they might say tall, blond, snob, handsome, and other shallow descriptions based on short conversations or your looks alone. Yamaguchi Tadashi used to describe you as ‘someone who’ll be by my side! Forever!’. You used to describe yourself as Yamaguchi’s friend, plain and simple.

Not anymore.

It was almost a year since Yamaguchi left. You’ve gotten really mad when you’ve heard of it, it was too sudden. Everyone (your teammates, your family, and Yamaguchi’s father) on the site saw how angry, lost, and distressed you’ve been; you could almost picture the pity on everyone’s eyes, but you’ve ignored them, all because Yamaguchi’s secrecy is more painful. You’re devastated. Your best friend, the person you considered your treasure, left you. It was the angriest and the most emotional everyone have seen you’ve been.

Past forward six months later, and you finally got it. Maybe it was hard for Yamaguchi to tell. Of course, Yamaguchi would know that he’s important to you, and knew you’ll be bothered with his absence, so he must have decided against telling you. Maybe he thought just leaving suddenly would be easier for you to handle. And if you’re in Yamaguchi’s shoes, you might have done the same. You understood.

That doesn’t made it easier, but at least you could finally empathized.

You’re still sore from the hurt, so in place of visiting him like Akiteru had been suggesting from the start, you wrote him letters instead. You addressed it to where you thought Yamaguchi was, from what you’ve remember from the annual visits with him to where his mother stayed when she left him and his father. Your letters didn’t get returned to you, so you just kept sending in that address.

The letters contained lengthy discussions of mundane activities. For a person who didn’t talk often, you wrote too much. On the first three letters, you described your boring Literature subject because it was Yamaguchi’s favorite. On many letters, you talked about how you can hear Akiteru cry on the room beside yours, probably from a break up, but you never wanted to ask. Every time, you wrote about the club and how everyone had been doing, because you knew Yamaguchi would like to hear it. And every time, you wrote a page full of ‘would have been’s because you want to convey how much it ‘would have been’ better if Yamaguchi is on your side, just to guilt trip him. You knew it was bad because it’s not like Yamaguchi had any choice, but you kept doing it. And every letter would end with ‘Someday, we’ll meet again’ since you’re absolutely, positively sure about it and that encouraged you to keep on going.

Yamaguchi never replied.

Past forward to another six months, Akiteru finally talked you into going to see Yamaguchi’s place last week. After sending a letter to Yamaguchi about graduation, new beginnings, fear of new environment without him by your side, and you thinking about paying a visit, you finally decided to go. You thought that maybe seeing him before the new chapter of your life could give you the courage to go through it. Yamaguchi always gave you courage and his whole support. Maybe this time too.

So now you’re preparing for the visit. The sun haven’t risen yet, but you’re up and almost ready to go. It takes an hour and a half to go there if one got their own vehicle and three hours if you commute. You want to take less time on the road and less money to spend, but you wanted to go there alone on this day, not tomorrow when Akiteru would get his renewed driver’s license and also decided to visit Yamaguchi. Saying something like ‘Tadashi is like a brother to me, and I missed him so I’ll go there too’. Worst, your mom wanted to go with him. So you’ve decided on spending your savings for a long, silent trip alone. Its fine since you wanted to be alone with Yamaguchi. And with his mother, because it’s not like you could tell her to go away, anyway.

Three hours passed slowly, but bearable. Your hips hurt from sitting and your shoulder feels stiff; the small bag that contains a blanket, two books, your wallet, and your phone settled uncomfortably on it. As usual, your headset is around your neck, plugged to the mp3 player tucked on your pocket. You had to stretch for a few seconds after getting off the bus and started looking for the bus schedule.

The last trip would be an hour before midnight. You wanted to stay the night, but you knew you’ll want to be alone tomorrow, so you decided to just stay as late as possible. After buying snacks and packed lunch on a nearby convenience store, you started to walk to your final destination.

The walk is long, but you want to savor the scenery. This was Yamaguchi’s hometown, not crowded but with enough people for it to be lively. This where he’d been born, where he learned to walk and to speak. That’s the small hill where he used to run up and down of, the river where he learned to swim, the store where he used to buy his favorite sweets, the daycare, the clinic, the bakery. This place is both familiar, and unfamiliar to you. Unfamiliar because you’ve only visited this place for maybe four, five times; and familiar because Yamaguchi talked about it from time to time. It’s disturbing to know so much about a place you never stayed in, and to know so little to a place where Yamaguchi have been; that there is a part, a memory of Yamaguchi on when you’re not by his side.

Overlooking the small town, there’s a hill with a big tree on the top of it. You never knew what kind of tree it is, but it’s big enough to cast a shade on you throughout the day. That’s your final destination; Yamaguchi is staying there.

Walking up the hill, there are stray flowers on the path. You decided to pluck it because Yamaguchi used to do it to give them to his mother. Now, you’re plucking the flowers to give to them.

You got on the top of the hill. There’s no six month worth of letters laying around; maybe the wind swept them away or maybe they never got delivered in the first place, lost in the sea of letters to everywhere. It doesn’t matter. It’s not like Yamaguchi could write back, anyway. Not when he’s on the top of this hill, resting with his mother under a block of stone with a gold cravings of their names.

You stared on what had become of your treasure, buried under the ground.

You succeed to utter a small ‘hey’ before you broke down.

_(You didn’t know, miles away, your brother wept with you. Akiteru read the letter you sent the week before which is returned earlier this day. He wept while reading your five pages long letter; about your loneliness of meeting new people without Yamaguchi by your side, and distancing with the friends you’ve made with him. He read about your uncertainty for your own future and how it’ll be easier to cope if Yamaguchi is with you. He read about your memories of Yamaguchi that are slowly fading, about you missing him, and about how the year that passed without him is like a dull, painful lifetime. Akiteru cried, like he does every time he read your letters at night, when he thought you couldn’t hear him. All six month worth of letters, piled on his bedside drawer.)_

It took you a long time before you could completely shed the tears for the one year of sadness, hurt, and loss.

On the day of Yamaguchi’s death, you cried tears out of anger. The first six months after his death are full of hate and selfishness on your part. You started getting lonely after the seventh month, yet you fought the tears back. It took time. And now, it all poured out. You cried too much, but you still can’t mourn completely for Yamaguchi and the half of your heart that had died with him.

You knew, it’ll also take a long time.

 

* * *

 

You’re Tsukishima Kei, forty and a successful lawyer. Men of your age are often said to be past their prime, but you’re still sought after. You’ve moved out of your home after Akiteru got married and bought a new house away from the city for your parents and decided to start his own family on your old home. He wanted you to stay with them until you got yourself your own lover, but you declined. At present, you’re still a bachelor. You dated before and tried to sustain a stable relationship, but none succeeded. Your longest relationship is still the friendship with one Yamaguchi Tadashi that you held close to your heart.

Twenty three years after his death, you still can’t forget about him. You’ve let go, realized that he’s gone, but the memories with him are still your treasure. He is still your treasure. You remembered him through pictures, videos of your volleyball matches, small memorabilia, and everyday activities you associated with him. Sometimes you imagine what he would have looked like if he lived longer, and your felt your heart ached from longing.

Twenty three years after his death, you still send letters to him. Twenty three years after his death, you’re still in love with him and he’s still the only person you’ve promised to be by their side forever.

Twenty nine years after you’ve made the promise, you bought a pair of golden rings, just in case you never change your mind.

 

* * *

 

You’re Tsukishima Kei, fifty and longing. Once again, like every year on Yamaguchi’s birthday, you stood in front of him to tell him about your life. You still wrote him letters, but you knew it was different when you’re talking about it on the top of this hill. And there’s some things you can’t just say in the letters, things that are better to be said in person.

Like proposing your undying love to him and asking him to marry you.

So you wore your best suit, ordered a bouquet of assorted flowers, carved a heart with yours and Yamaguchi’s name inside of it on the tree near his grave and presented the ring on his fiftieth birthday.

The wind blew so hard, as if it liked to get the honor of carrying the ring to heaven, but that would be your task.

You’re fifty when you decided that Yamaguchi Tadashi would be the only person to hold your heart and you’d want to spend your other lifetimes together with.

 

* * *

 

You’re Tsukishima Kei, retired at sixty five. An accident a year ago turned your health to worst. You’re living with machines around you to sustain your life. You didn’t have the heart to tell your brother to stop the machines because he had endured you for sixty five years now, and you knew he would not mind a couple more.

But you also knew it’s your time. You’ve sent the last letter you’ll be sending, this one finally addressed to the person who’s been receiving the letters to nowhere from the start. You wrote a few requests, like burying you on the top of the hill under the big tree beside your sweetheart and keeping the ring on your finger and the other on your pocket so that it will be with you, until the end. Also a couple of ‘thank you’s.

There’s no one else on the room, it’s the middle of the night. Akiteru would visit tomorrow at dawn, before he goes to his granddaughter’s favorite bakeshop. A kind, trustworthy nurse already went to the post office to deliver your letter. Everything is done. You can feel the sleep pulling at your consciousness.

Your heart rate slows.

And then you opened your eyes to the dark green of the big tree on the hill top that shades you from the light of the sun, the blue of the sky, and the one who holds your heart. You’re seventeen, once again.

You’re Tsukishima Kei, seventeen, in front of the only person you’ve promised to stay with forever.

“So, what do you say?” You pulled the ring from your pocket and tossed it towards Yamaguchi. He cried even if there’s only happiness in his eyes; maybe too much, that the happiness overflowed and escaped as tears.

He put the ring on his left hand, ring finger.

The wind blew so hard, it’s almost as if it’s pushing Yamaguchi towards you, and maybe it does, because a second later you felt arms around you that squeezed you tightly, and a joyful ‘yes’ against your lips.

And then you’re gone.

 

* * *

 

You’re Tsukishima Akiteru, seventy one. A loving son, husband, and father, a doting grandfather, and a supportive brother. It’s been a week since Kei had been buried. His requests were granted, and that’s why you’re standing on the top of the hill under a big leafy tree. You stayed for too long that your eyes caught a carved heart on the tree trunk, a ‘Kei and Tadashi forever’ written inside it. You laughed. From a grumpy teenager, Kei had grown to be a lovesick old man. You laughed until tears are spilling from your eyes, touching the tree. You’re sad that your brother is gone, but you knew that he must be the happiest he could have been wherever he is now.

“Hey, Kei. Are you happy?” You whispered.

The wind blew hard, the grass sways, hissing a soft ‘yes’.

He must be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some review and comments. I really wanted to know what you guys think, especially with the plot and the POV. I might write a prequel, if I get enough feedback to encourage me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
